moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
John Williams
John Williams is a film score composer. Films * Daddy-O (1958) * I Passed for White (1960) * Because They're Young (1960) * The Secret Ways (1961) * Bachelor Flat (1962) * Diamond Head (1963) * Gidget Goes to Rome (1963) * The Killers (1964) * None but the Brave (1965) * John Goldfarb, Please Come Home! (1965) * The Rare Breed (1966) * How to Steal a Million (1966) * The Plainsman (1966) * Not with My Wife, You Don't! (1966) * Penelope (1966) * Valley of the Dolls (1967) * A Guide for the Married Man (1967) * Fitzwilly (1967) * Sergeant Ryker (1968) * Daddy's Gone A-Hunting (1969) * Goodbye, Mr. Chips (1969) * The Reivers (1969) * Fiddler on the Roof (1971) * The Cowboys (1972) * Images (1972) * The Poseidon Adventure (1972) * Pete 'n' Tillie (1972) * The Long Goodbye (1973) * Tom Sawyer (1973) * The Man Who Loved Cat Dancing (1973) * The Paper Chase (1973) * Cinderella Liberty (1973) * Conrack (1974) * The Sugarland Express (1974) * Earthquake (1974) * The Towering Inferno (1974) * The Eiger Sanction (1975) * Jaws (1975) * Family Plot (1976) * The Missouri Breaks (1976) * Midway (1976) * Black Sunday (1977) * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) * Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977) * The Fury (1978) * Jaws 2 (1978) * Superman (1978) * Dracula (1979) * 1941 (1979) * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * Heartbeeps (1981) * Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) * E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) * Monsignor (1982) * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) * The River (1984) * SpaceCamp (1986) * The Witches of Eastwick (1987) * Empire of the Sun (1987) * The Accidental Tourist (1988) * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) * Born on the Fourth of July (1989) * Always (1989) * Stanley & Iris (1990) * Presumed Innocent (1990) * Home Alone (1990) * Hook (1991) * JFK (1991) * Far and Away (1992) * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) * Jurassic Park (1993) * Schindler's List (1993) * Sabrina (1995) * Nixon (1995) * Sleepers (1996) * Rosewood (1997) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) * Seven Years in Tibet (1997) * Amistad (1997) * Saving Private Ryan (1998) * Stepmom (1998) * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) * Angela's Ashes (1999) * The Patriot (2000) * A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) * Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (2001) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) * Minority Report (2002) * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) * Catch Me If You Can (2002) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) * The Terminal (2004) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) * War of the Worlds (2005) * Memoirs of a Geisha (2005) * Munich (2005) * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) * The Adventures of Tintin (2011) * War Horse (2011) * Lincoln (2012) * The Book Thief (2013) * Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) * The BFG (2016) * Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) * The Post (2017) * Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (2019) * Indiana Jones 5 (2021) pl:John Williams Category:Composer Category:1932 births